csofandomcom-20200223-history
Costumes
Costumes are the third Cosmetic item introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Costumes serve with the only purpose as player decoration, which means they do not affect in any way the hit-boxes of the player. Costumes The costumes which can be worn are: Shop= |-| Event= |-| Special= |-| Buff= |-| Decoder= |-| Ranking= |-| Zombie= |-| Scenario= Season 1= |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= |-| Season 4= Events South Korea= *26 June 2014: Afro Hair and Elegant Hair (Bingo). *24 July 2014: Dinosaur Costumes. *23 October 2014: Provocation Costumes. *20 November 2014: Gentlemen Costumes. *26 March 2015: Idol Costumes. *7 May 2015: Non La Costume. *21 May 2015: Boxing Costumes. *6 August 2015: Superhero Costumes. *3 December 2015: Pharaoh Costumes. |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= *23 July 2013: Polar Costumes. *1 July 2014: Indian Costumes. *8 July 2014: Afro Hair, Elegant Hair (Bingo) and Dinosaur Costumes. *4 November 2014: Provocation Costumes and 3D Maneuver Gear Costume. *4 December 2014: Gentlemen Costumes. *9 April 2015: Idol Costumes. *12 May 2015: Non La Costume. *28 May 2015: Boxing Costumes. *11 August 2015: Superhero Costumes. *2 February 2016: Pharaoh Costumes. |-| China= *9 July 2014: Afro Hair, Elegant Hair (Bingo) and Dinosaur Costumes. *5 November 2014: Provocation Costumes and 3D Maneuver Gear Costume. *3 December 2014: Gentlemen Costumes. *9 April 2015: Idol Costumes. *13 May 2015: Non La Costume. *28 May 2015: Boxing Costumes. *12 August 2015: Superhero Costumes. *9 December 2015: Pharaoh Costumes. |-| Japan= *25 June 2014: Indian Costumes. *9 July 2014: Afro Hair and Elegant Hair (Golden Key). *5 November 2014: Provocation Costumes and 3D Maneuver Gear Costume. *3 December 2014: Gentlemen Costumes. *8 April 2015: Idol Costumes. *22 April 2015: Non La Costume. *27 May 2015: Boxing Costumes. *12 August 2015: Superhero Costumes. |-| Singapore/Malaysia= *3 July 2013: Angel/Devil and Cat Costumes. *25 September 2013: Squirrel Costumes. *23 October 2013: Halloween Costumes. *4 December 2013: Christmas Costumes. *2 January 2014: Polar Costumes. *21 May 2014: Armband Costumes and Zombie Scenario exclusive Costumes. *18 June 2014: Golden Mask and Shield Costumes. *12 February 2014: Lusty Rose. |-| Indonesia= *10 July 2013: Cat Costumes. *24 July 2013: Angel/Devil Costumes. *4 December 2013: Squirrel Costumes. *12 February 2014: Panda Costumes. *23 April 2014: Armband Costumes. *2 July 2014: Lusty Rose and Zombie Scenario exclusive Costumes. *17 December 2014: Dinosaur Costumes. *14 July 2015: Polar Costumes. *12 August 2015: Indian Costumes. *26 August 2015: Gentlemen Costumes. *23 September 2015: Provoke Costumes. *21 October 2015: Golden Costumes. *20 January 2016: Non La Costume. *27 April 2016: Pharaoh Costumes. |-| Turkey= *21 August 2013: Cat Costumes. *18 December 2013: Penguin Costumes. |-| CSN:Z= *5 November 2014: Halloween Costumes and Angel/Devil Costumes. *29 January 2015: Released other costume sets via Costume Box. *21 January 2016: Released other costume sets via Costume Box season 2. |-| Vietnam= *26 March 2015: Cat Costumes (Lucky Coin). *23 April 2015: Dao Head and Bazzi Head. *2 July 2015: Dinosaur Costumes. *20 August 2015: Angel/Devil Costumes. *4 September 2015: Non La Costume. *17 September 2015: Golden Costumes (Code Box), Afro Hair and Elegant Hair (Bingo). *17 December 2015: Gentlemen Costumes. *31 March 2016: Superhero Costumes. Gallery Posters South Korea= Costumeupdate2.jpg|Cat costume File:Kart_costumes_poster_kr.jpg|Kart costumes File:Squirrel_costumes_poster_kr.jpg|Squirrel costumes File:Polar_costumes_poster_kr.jpg|Polar costumes cst_poster.jpeg|Cat, Devil, and Angel costumes Aly.jpg|Bunny ear costume pigcostumeskp.png|Pig costumes halloweenkp.png|Halloween cotumes File:Bandita_afro_elegant_hair_koreaposter.png|Afro Hair and Elegant Hair costumes File:Alin_papin_provoke_costume_koreaposter.png|Provocation costumes File:Halykriegfnp45poster.png|Non La costume File:Dartgunposterkorea.png|Boxing costumes |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= File:Polar_costumes_poster_tw.png|Polar costumes File:Polar_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Ditto sub_0145_14.jpg|Pumpkin and kid ghost 560118 461563797246694 1832164482 n.jpg|Golden Armor costumes squirrelcostuetw.png|Squirel Costumes pandatpcostume.png|Panda costumes pigcostumetp.png|Pig costumes goldscrewtp.png|Clock costume File:Indian_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Red Indian costumes File:Afro_curly_hair_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Afro Hair and Elegant Hair costumes File:Dinosaur_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Dinosaur costumes File:Omen_laserwing_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Laser Wing's back costume File:Gentle_poster_tw.png|Gentleman costumes File:Idolcostume_poster_taiwan.jpg|Idol costumes File:Sub_02.png|Boxing costumes File:Superhero_poster_tw.png|Superhero costumes File:Sk2rebecacepharatwhk.jpg|Pharaoh costumes |-| China= 20121010ff_4.jpg|Cat costumes 20130402ss_3.jpg|Angel costumes 20130402ss_4.jpg|Devil costumes 20130402ss_2.jpg|Golden Armor costumes 20130402ss_1.jpg|Pig costumes File:Panda_costume_poster_kr.jpg|Panda costumes File:Squirrel_costumes_poster_china.jpg|Squirrel costumes File:Polar_costumes_poster_chn.jpg|Polar costumes 20130402ss_5.jpg|Christmas costumes File:Clock_costume_china_poster.png|Clock costumes File:Afro_elegant_hair_chinaposter.png|Afro Hair and Elegant Hair costumes File:Dinosaur_costume_china_poster.png|Dinosaur costumes File:Cos3dmanuever_china_poster.png|3D Maneuver Gear costume File:Cosgentleman_poster_china.png|Gentleman costumes File:Idolcostume_dominique.png|Idol costumes File:Bg2.png|Non La costume File:Page_04.png|Boxing costumes File:Brickpiecem777chinapos.jpg|Superhero costumes File:Cosegypt_leet.png|Pharaoh costumes File:Cronowingchinapos.jpg|Crono Wing's Wings costume |-| Japan= File:Polarcostumes_battleweapons_goldenkey_poster_jpn.png|Polar costumes File:Japan_poster_india_costume.png|Red Indian costumes File:Curly_afro_hair_japan_poster.png|Afro Hair and Elegant Hair costumes File:K3_pig_costume_uts15_master.png|Pig costumes File:Panda_costume_event_parang_crissyuri_spray_japan_poster.png|Panda costumes File:Squirel_costume_ak74u_japan_poster.png|Squirrel costumes File:Snap_blade_3dmg_costumes_japan_poster.png|3D Maneuver Gear costume File:Top_bnr_150408.png|Idol costumes File:Top_bnr_150527.png|Boxing costumes File:Top_bnr_150812.png|Superhero costumes |-| Singapore/Malaysia= File:Costumes_poster_sgp.jpg|Angel, Devil and Cat costumes File:Squirrel_costume_poster_sgp.jpg|Squirrel costumes File:Polar_costumes_poster_sgp.png|Polar costumes File:Gold_pkm_costume_sgmy_poster.png|Golden Mask and Shield costumes |-| Indonesia= File:1373359922_incso_20130705_20130710_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Cat costumes File:1374623334_incso_20130722_20130724_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Angel vs Devil costumes File:1621927_1027722380576926_6700954648657720220_n.jpg|Dinosaur costumes File:INDOPOLAR.png|Polar costumes File:Provoke_poster_idn.jpg|Provokes costumes Goldencostumes tides poster idn.jpg|Golden costumes |-| Turkey= File:Cat_costume_turkey_poster.png|Fish bag costume |-| CSN:Z= costume poster csnz.png|Cat & Golden Armor File:Cosbox2_poster_csnz.png|Season 2 |-| Vietnam= File:Canquet_606x295.png|Dinosaur costumes File:Capnhatcuahang2008.jpg|Angel and Devil costumes File:607x295_costume.jpg|Indian costumes File:606x295_bauvat.jpg|Gentleman costumes File:Sieu_nhan.jpg|Superhero costumes HUDs Zs costume sprite4.png|Fallen Titan doll buff HUD icon Zs costume sprite3.png|Ditto, Kraken's Bazooka buff HUD icon Zs costume sprite2.png|Ditto, Oberon's Bomb Hair Band buff HUD icon Zs costume sprite1.png|Ditto, Frozen Terror's Bat buff HUD icon Category:Items